1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to slats that are inserted into a chain link fence and more particularly relates to fence slats that lock into place.
2. Background of the Invention
Chain link fences generally are inexpensive, easy to install, and easy to maintain. Chain link fences therefore have become a popular way to secure portions of land. A chain link fence, however, may not provide a great deal of privacy. Further, a chain link fence may not be considered as attractive as, for example, a wooden fence.
Plastic fence slats may be woven between the consecutive links of the chain link fence to increase privacy, improve aesthetics, and provide wind protection. The fence slats, however, may have a tendency to slip out of the links of the fence. This slippage may cause the fence slats to become misaligned and/or may reduce the overall effectiveness of the slats with respect to privacy and aesthetics.
There is a desire, therefore, for a fence slat system that quickly and easily locks the slats into place. The fence slats preferably should be easy to install and reasonable priced as compared to existing devices.